icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ILike Jake
iLike Jake is the fourth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot It starts off with the girls gossiping about Jake Crandall being single for the first time since the third grade. Carly later talks to Sam about Jake, whom she likes. Sam throws an apple at Jake to break the ice, so Carly can get a chance to talk to him. When she's able to chat with him, Carly invites Jake over to her house after school. When Jake visits Carly and says he plays guitar and sings, Carly tells him he can appear on the next iCarly. It turns out Jake is a terrible singer, and Carly, Sam and Freddie need to figure out a solution. After trapping Jake in the elevator that doesn't work, Carly suggests that Freddie can change his voice to a more clearer tone, and it works. Carly is so happy, she gives Freddie a nose kiss. The next day, Jake says he saw the kiss, and Carly tries to tell him "It was strictly nasal!" He doesn't listen, and gets back together with his ex - girlfriend, who heard his singing-- or so she thought-- on iCarly the night before. Trivia *Austin Butler, who portrays Jake Krandle, has appearances on Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, Ned's Declassified, and the movie "Aliens In The Attic". He currently appears on "Ruby & the Rockits" on ABC Family. *The music video for Jake's song "You're So Beautiful" can be seen fully on iCarly.com without the auto-tune. *When Carly suggests that Freddie can change his voice to a more clearer sound, it is a reference to auto-tune, which is very controversial in the music industry. *Jake wanted to sing the song for his grandmother, who bought her first computer just to see Jake sing, instead of saving her money for a new foot. Quotes Carly: But oh my god, he's so hot I wanna bake cookies on him! Sam: I'd eat those cookies. (Sam throws an apple at Jake) Sam: Carly did it! (runs) Carly: Ummmm.... hey Jake. Jake: Uh... hi, I think you accidently ... threw this at my head. Carly: Yeah ... apples can be slippery ...stupid Fuji. Freddie: (while testing the microphone) Cinnamon Buns! Cinnamon Buns! Cinnamon Buns...' ' Sam: Tell me everything! Carly: He said we should hang out sometime! screams; teacher walks by Carly: tone Actually, I feel that teachers should give us more homework. Sam: Yes. More homework and more discipline. Carly: Yes discipline is a priority in... and Sam watch teacher leave; they scream loud, girlish screams again Freddie: Just keep kissing those frogs, Carly. This prince can wait. Jake: So, your older brother is actually shaped like that? Carly: No, no, he has a head. Carly: When it comes to the part when Jake was supposed to sing, we'll just improvise and talk about something funny. Sam: '''Like Freddie´s haircut. '''Freddie:I heard that! Sam: voice You were supposed to! Freddie: If I make him sound better, will you kiss me? Carly: No! Freddie: On the cheek? Carly: No way! Sam: I'm gonna puke all over both of you! Freddie: Ummm... how about the hand? Carly: No, can't you give up? Freddie: (rolls eyes) Fine. Carly: Yay. Carly: So now you can be on the show. Jake: Yeah, good thing. I don't wanna disappoint my grandmother. Sam: Your grandmother? Jake: Yeah. She's never heard me sing before, so, when I told her I was gonna be on your show, she went out and bought her very first computer. Carly/Sam: Awwww! Jake: Yeah. She'd been saving up for a new foot, but watching me sing was more important to her. Carly: Your grandmother only has one foot? Jake: Uh-huh. Sam: What happened to the other one? Jake: Uh, she had this cat. Forgot to feed him.. I don't really like to talk about it. [ Talking to Jake] Carly: C'mon! It was strictly nasal!" View Gallery for this episode here 104 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia